Deep in my Heart
by Moonlightkittypaw
Summary: She lost everything dear to her, but maybe, now someone will help her...


It's my life

I was standing there, all alone, by my self. Where we first met. Here, this place, where he saved my life. Tears were forming in my eyes, as all the memories came flooding back to my mind. Now, I will tell you my story, my life, and where it all began**…**

A little girl was running down the street, crying. Her little fairy guardian ghost was close behind her. Some men were running after her. The little girl knew that she can't run forever and can't hide eider. The time came when she could not run any more. Her young four-year-old body cannot take her one-step further .

"I **…**have to**…**fight them." She panted. She clenched her fists. Her legs were shaking from all the running. She attacked, but missed, and was hit back many times, and she fell unconsciously to the ground.

Hao was walking down the street. Looking all over with disgust on his face, as he saw all the humans around him. He turned left, and the end of the street he saw a little girl screaming for help, and some men that were beating her to death. The people on the street saw what was happening, but afraid from what will happen next they ran away to save their own life's.

That made Hao really angry. "_Pathetic humans. All they think about is them self's." _He though as he walked closer. He felt the little girl's weak shaman energy. He walked closer and closer as fire was rising beside him that could burn meat and bone into ashes. The last thing she saw before she fainted was that her attackers were surrounded with fire.

"Spirit of Fire!" He said as an evil grin formed on his face, and the little girls attackers were burned into ashes.

He slowly walked up to the little girl and kneed down beside her. Her little fairy guardian ghost was besides her, worrying about her little master.

Hao looked all over the young girl. She had long very light brown hair and cute chibi face. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and a red shorts that were covered with blood. Cuts were on her face and her hands as well. She was breathing heavily.

He carefully lifted her up and carried her to the woods, where his camp was. It was getting darker by the minute. He laid her down next to the fire. She was in a really bad shape. She was sweating and trembling, as if she was having a nightmare. She had fever as well because the knifes which she was cut with were poisoned.

"She is pretty strong. She should have died after a few seconds she was cut." He said while placing his hand on her stomach and sending some of his shaman energy in her body. After a few seconds, she stopped trembling and her breathing become normal. Hao smiled to himself as he watched her sleep peacefully now.

The little girl woke up after the sun rise. She tried to sit up but she moved too quickly and pain ran threw her body.

"You should be careful with fast moves" came a voice from next to her.

"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked as she looked around to see that she was close to the fireplace. Not far from her sat a boy, with long brown hair and bark brown eyes.

"You're at my camp. What's your name little girl" he asked, while looking strait in her eyes.

"Kari" she said, while looking back at him.

"Kari…nice name." he said _"Could she be…"_ he thought but then realized that she was watching her close and decided to think about that later. "You're a pretty strong shaman aren't you?"

"How do you know that I'm a shaman?" she asked

"I felt your shaman energy in other words your aura, and I saw your guardian ghost too because I'm a shaman too." He said

"Who are you?" she asked with a little fear in her voice.

He noticed it and smiled "I'm Asakura Hao" he said

"H…Hao?" she asked and he nodded his head. "I heard about you" she said still not taking her eyes off of him.

"What did you hear about me?"

"Not much…only that people fear you and…people say that… that you kill everyone that gets in your way."

"That's nor really true." He said calmly "I don't destroy those who don't want to stop me, but the rest just wouldn't give up. And then, you have no choice, you have to fight them. Just what you did yesterday."

She nodded her head, meaning that she understood what he met. She suddenly remembered her family. She quickly got on her feet but fell back down because of the pain. She ignored it and ran away.

Kari ran through the streets, heading home. She tried to believe that her family did not die. She ran through their garden, and into the house.

"Mother, father! Where are you!?" she cried when she saw all the blood on the floor. She searched all around the house but didn't found anyone, but she knew that they were probably dead. She fell to her knees and leaned against the wall hugging her legs. Soon she got tiered from all the crying. She still believed that her mother will come, hug her and say that everything is going to be ok, and her father will read her a story as always, she wanted to believe that this hole thing did not happened at all. It got dark outside and cold. She was freezing, and hugged her legs tighter. No one came home, all day, and never will. Soon she lost all of her hope.

"Mommy, daddy …. Why"

"It's because of your powers." A calm voice said, "Humans just don't understand." the air suddenly got warm as the fire lit up the hall. Next, she knew that a figure was standing in front of her.

"Why did you come after me?" she asked almost whispering.

"Because, you went away 18 hours ago." Hao said

"Why do you care? I'm fine by my self."

"Really? What would you do now. Your alone with no family, you couldn't survive on the streets. Face it, Kari." He said

"Then…what do I do?" she asked while wiping away her tears and looking up at him.

"Come with me and I'll teach you how to use your powers." he said while putting one hand on her solder.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Thank you!"

She suddenly felt that her family came back. It was like she got back all she lost. A little smile was on her face as they left the house. She was not sure of what will happen or what she will do, but one thing was sure, she was safe and believed that everything's going to be alright.


End file.
